


Onesie upon a time

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Presents, but in a sweet way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Rowena is Scottish and ancient, so she should know her limit for alcohol, yet she wakes up hungover and without recollection of how that came to be. When she gets to the kitchen, Sam and Dean look to be in a pretty similar state.Then Gabriel cones home, and he effectively takes their minds off the weird situation
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Onesie upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 18th**

“Oh… great mother. I havnae been hungover in ages.” Rowena groaned as she gingerly entered the kitchen. She saw Sam and Dean in a similar unhappy state. “Lads, what in the blue blazes did we do last night?” The two stunning Hunters looked up at her and shrugged in unison. “Hell if we know. The angels are both out, so they can’t tell us either. Coffee?” 

Rowena lowered herself on a chair. “Aye, if you’d be so kind, dear. I usually don’t drink that much. And I havnae seen much good whiskey since landing state side. They just dinnae make it right here. Fergus used t’ give me some Craig at times, but… oof. My mind seems t’ be determined to not let me use my memory.” Dean put a mug in front of her. “Made it black. No sugar. You can doctor it if you want.” 

“Thank you ever so much, dear boy, but I won’t. Pure coffee is a perfect anti-regurgitation brew.” Hazel and green eyes looked at her askance. “It helps keep nausea down,” she explained. Sam looked impressed. “Really? Wow. Good to know.” Rowena nipped her hot drink, “Aye. And it helps with th’ headache too, provided you also drink water.” Dean stood and poured another mug full, not adding his usual sugar. “Cool. Thanks, Ro.” 

Rowena smiled. “And like that, I’m family. I’m honoured, lads, truly.” Sam accepted another pure coffee from his handsome brother, and smiled at her. “How do you figure that?” She smiled serenely at her drink. “The nickname. Dean only gives those to people he actually regards as family. There’s our tweety pie. He dubbed him Cas, then your Archangel got Gabe, sheriff Mills is Jodes, and they’re not the only ones. And now I’m Ro. I’m flattered, dear boy.” Dean blushed deeply and sipped his coffee.

“Hey ho, my ragtag family!” Gabriel’s melodic voice rang through the hallways as he nimbly danced down the stairs, his arms laden with bags. “I know I should wait until the big day,” he smiled. “But I just want to give these now.” His brother came in, wonder all over his cute face. “You requested my presence, Gabriel?” Gabriel beamed at him. “Yeah! Here!” He threw a gift wrapped parcel at him. Castiel caught it, his hands easily denting it. “It’s soft,” he marvelled. Gabriel nodded. “Don’t unwrap it yet. Dean-o! Heads up!” Dean barely caught it. “Thanks?” Gabriel merely nodded acceptance. “Sambrosia…” Sam’s landed perfectly in his arms. “Aaand our resident witch. Here you go, cutie.” He slid the parcel over the table, and dug up another, which he kept. 

“Ok, unwrap in 3… 2… 1… GO!” The packages held a onesie for each of them. Rowena’s was a deep, midnight blue, printed with strings of multi coloured fairy lights. “I… I don’t hate these…” she managed. “Goodie! Cause you’re wearing them come Yule, Red!” Gabriel grinned. A soft jingling made Rowena look across the table to Sam. His was a reindeer, complete with a red harness adorned with real sleigh bells. “Gabe…” he started, but a snort from Dean cut him short. “Oh wow, Cas. You’re gonna be a Christmas tree, sweetheart.” He wasn’t wrong. Castiel’s onesie was dark green with lighter green snowflake silhouettes, printed over with an array of baubles and candy canes. It was a tad much, but the blue eyes crinkled with joy, so you just knew he loved it. Sam was chuckling, but his eyes were not on Cas. He bit his lip, waiting for Dean to finally look at his own garment. 

“What the…” The green eyed Hunter started, but then he grinned and shook out the fabric. It was black and printed over with all kinds of junk food, but the pizza slices, tacos and burgers all wore a Santa hat, while the drinks, fries and hotdogs were adorned with a candy cane. “Eh… fitting.” Dean admitted with a smirk. “Thanks Gabe!” Rowena smiled at the silly shenanigans, then cocked her head. “What about yours then, Gabriel? Ours are…. suitably horrible. What will _you_ be wearin’?” Gabriel’s eyes glinted and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly there were all wearing their gifts and Gabe was sporting a green onesie with red sleeves, all covered in white polka dots. A broad, gold coloured, silky ribbon ran across his chest and another all up his right side. Where they crossed, a big bow of the same material hung, and from that a gift tag dangled. “I’m your gift!” he happily announced.


End file.
